


Tending

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #471 "nostalgic"

“If you’re going to refuse to go to the hospital,” Jimmy said, sternly, “then you are _at least_ going to sit still while I clean this cut, so you don’t get an infection and have half your face fall off.”

He paused, turning back from where he’d been gathering supplies from autopsy’s small first aid kit, to find Agent Gibbs regarding him oddly.

“What?” he asked.

The older man’s expression shifted to what was definitely a smirk. “Just remembering the days when you were scared of me, Palmer.”

Jimmy smiled. “That was before you taught Victoria to call you ‘uncle’.”

THE END


End file.
